1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disk refiners and more particularly to a mounting base for a disk refiner that includes a frame with a refiner housing therein, a driving shaft and a driving motor, said base being in the form of an integrated block of a material adsorbent to vibrations of the disk refiner.
Description of the Prior Art
In existing art the frame of the refiner rests on a base having fixing planes in register with the legs provided on the frame. As a consequence, the frame will be massive and, consisting of metal (most often of steel or cast iron), expensive. In this case the moving parts of the refiner, which give rise to vibrations, are far away from the base, whereby the vibration amplitude increases unless the frame is made exceedingly rigid and massive. A rigid and massive frame again causes in connection with varying temperatures and manufacturing accuracies, deformations in other parts of the refiner as well.
A disk refiner is usually affixed to the floor of the workshop so that the disk refiner proper stands on the legs provided on its frame, upon a base of its own, and the motor driving the refiner rests on a base of its own. Herefrom certain detriments arise, however.
Among the detriments is the fact that when potentially the disk refiner is moved to another point in the shop hall e.g. in connection with expansions, it is once again necessary to concrete upon the floor a new mounting base for the refiner, and this is expensive. Furthermore, when separate mounting bases are being constructed for the refiner and for the motor in a new plant, their dimensioning is comparatively accurate work, all measurement tolerances being reflected in the operation of the refiner and motor and of the coupling mounted therebetween.
From the viewpoint of the vibrations caused by the refiner it is difficult or outright impossible to insulate the base from the building surrounding it; this is primarily due to the fact that it is necessary under the refiner and motor bases to use columns or pillars, since both units impose a fairly high load per unit floor area.